


Boundaries

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luna goes over to kiss Barney on the cheek for caring for them</i>
</p><p>So now hugs and kisses are part of the crazy team dynamic, uh?  Lee must have missed that memo.  Probably got sent to the phone he threw into the Danube.  Bloody technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

The arm wrapping around his shoulders made Lee's brows fly up in surprise at the demented father.

And maybe he should have shut up rather than let Barney hear the breathy edge of his voice, "You're really pushing the boundaries of our relationship, you know that?"

But the familiar fond laugh he got almost right next to his ear was worth it. Fuck, if either of them leaned just one more inch toward each other, they'd be leaning their heads together in the middle of the bloody bar!

He still wasn't moving, though.

Even if Doc was staring at them with wide eyes.

Was Gunner stoned or was he actually trying to look knowing?? Crazy bastard.

"If you don't like my pushing, you can just shove me, y'know. Don't need to glare at Gunner."

Feeling the body shifts of an arm about to rise, Lee jerked his eyes away from the staring contest. He hadn't planned it; his hand just flew up to press down the one on his shoulder, keeping it there. Yeah, that wasn't obvious at all, Christmas. 

And the surprised look on Barney's face sealed his fate. Put out or *pull* out time. Wasn't there a saint for drunks and madmen? Gunner'd know, aught to ask him.

Hell, Luna got away with it. Right? Right.

Lee spun on his toes, sliding his left hand to grip Barney's jaw and quickly leaning over.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of *you*, whether you want it or not, while you're taking care of everyone else." And he dropped a smack on Barney's for once uncut cheekbone.

Gracefully spinning back to face the stage, he elbowed a wide-eyed and gaping Barney in the ribs, mostly gently, "Pay attention to the kids, dad."

He ignored the hand tightening on his shoulder in what felt like notice of a looming discussion. He also ignored the nearby tableful of musclebound maniacs hooting and hollering at him.

"If *I'm* dad-"

"Shut up."

"Yes dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh fuck; he could feel himself grinning like a madman.

The hell are you doing Christmas?? You seriously think he meant anything more by that hug than he has by any smile he's thrown you since you met him?

And yet.. Barney still had him held close. Had just thrown the noisy gang the finger with the hand on Lee's shoulder. And actually felt relaxed against him, the stiff tension he'd started with eased until this... felt natural. Lee could easily just lift his arm a touch, just like this -still relaxed-, hitch a finger on one of Barney's belt loops... and feel the hand on his shoulder.. tug him *closer*.

"Why don't *you* get a room?"

Lee stiffened at that damned annoying prick's voice suddenly smirking behind them and went to straighten and turn, except Barney didn't let him. 

Keeping a firm grip on Lee, Barney turned his head to throw a bland look over both their shoulders, "For once in your life, you were right, Mauser: ergo, *we* don't need a room," then he slowly smirked, "Though *we* actually *have* one for later."

As his head turned back to the stage, Barney dropped a wink at Lee's wide eyes and ignored the laughter behind them.

Room. Later. Well fuck.

When was later? And why was he worried about it before??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, i know it's not what you asked... but it was written.. and the other stuff would come after.. so...as well get this out


End file.
